All You Need Is Love
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Una calida tarde de verano, Sirius le trata de explicar a Remus de que trata el amor..., One Shot.


All you need is love.

By: Lady Une Barton.

Respuesta al reto por Kary Chan, 17 de Oct. 2007.

Lugar, Torre de Astronomía.

Objeto. Pastel de chocolate.

Pareja. Sirius y Remus.

La Torre de astronomía, era por mucho, la torre más alta del castillo. Desde arriba, la vista del bosque florido por la temporada. Como un pequeño mapa de flores y setos que crecen a su alrededor.

Una gran orquesta de colores que se acompasa con el cielo radiantemente azul. Inmenso, claro y fresco. Con una brisa que se cuela por las camisas de la escuela. Y levanta las corbatas juguetonas.

Solo un pequeñito día en un mundo tan grande. Con tanta actividad bullendo los pasillos de fin de semana. Bromas siendo planeadas. Risas siendo ejecutadas. Felicidad en el aire.

¿Y que es lo único que realmente necesitas para hacerlo tan perfecto?

Amar.

Solo amar.

¿Pero que es el amor?

-Hasta los moluscos tienen bodas…-dice Remus. Sirius lo mira extraño. Ambos sueltan una risa boba poco después.

-Si bueno. Apuesto a que este musgo creciendo entre las piedras, ama también…-

Remus sonríe. Su vista perdida entre los colores. Oh la primavera ha llegado temprano.-lo digo en serio…-

-Yo también…- responde Sirius con rapidez. Pero sabe, que su semblante serio no convence a nadie. Pronto, sus labios se levantan, y si-, ahí esta de nuevo su risa tonta.

-Oh Merlín…debería estar estudiando a perder el tiempo aquí…-

-Por el contrario mi querido Moony. Aquí se aprende mucho más. Mira por ejemplo…¿que decías antes?. ¿Sobre el amor?-

-Que los moluscos tienen bodas…-

-Aun que me parece completamente interesante saber como llego eso a tu mente. Lo usare como referencia para enseñarte esta lección…., una lección que estas paredes ya conocen...-

Remus miro a su alrededor. Como si redescubriera el lugar. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, más bien mostraba su escepticismo.

-Y tú lo conoces muy bien, me imagino…-

Sirius sonrió por completo -No, el diario de James….-

Su cabello largo se suelta de detrás de su oreja. El viento lo hace bailar. Remus lo mira incrédulo de verdad. Y Sirius se levanta para demostrar su punto. Posando de manera dramática.

"_Ohhh Lily…Lily, Tu cabello rojo fuego, brillando bajo la luz de mi varita-_ No esa varita Remy, mal pensado…- _Con las estrellas coronando nuestro momento mas preciado.."_

Remus soltó una carcajada. -¿Entonces la Torre de Astronomía sabe del amor?-

-Oh si estas paredes hablaran….- Dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza solemne posando su mano sobre su pecho.

-apuesto a que dirían "Oooooh síiiiii, James…dámelo todo… dame tu hechizo mas fuerte…"-

-Oi! Remus, eso si es perverso… muchacho, pensé que hablábamos del amor…-

-sí continua…explícalo...-

-Es simple… el amor es, como en los moluscos. Todo lo que necesitan. Por que veras… sus pequeños y blandos cuerpos son unisexuados. Y es algo redundante buscarse para la reproducción. Más ¡Oh! tienen pequeñas y solemnes bodas. Con sus trajecitos de moño, y velos blancos…-

Remus soltó otra carcajada.

-Por que lo hacen? Pues por amor! El amor es, como el cielo cuando se besa con la tierra! El amor es... cuando amaneces cada día!. El amor es…es…-

-Sirius!! no puedo creer que seas así de romántico…-

-Lo soy cuando estoy con el molusco adecuado!-

Remus se sonrojo. -No me digas molusco...- Sus labios formaron un puchero ligero. Suficiente para mostrar las cicatrices de la ultima luna.

Sirius suelta los hombros. Sus brazos recayendo aun lado de su cuerpo. Su semblante serio. Quizás lo mas conocido a seriedad que pueda verse en el. Sus ojos brillando bajo los rayos del sol.

-El amor Remus. Es cada vez que te veo…, el amor es cuando rozo tu cuerpo...-

Sirius camino. Sus brillantes zapatos negros haciendo estruendo con ecos en las paredes de la torre de Astronomía. Pronto parecía no haber espacio entre ellos. No lo suficiente. El corazón latiendo en sus pechos.

Luego. Un pequeño, ligero, casi imaginario beso. Suave. Tentador. Vicioso. Y un poco bromista.

El aire vuelve a entrar, las piedras silbando con emoción. Cantando, cantando que lo único necesario es el amor.

-El amor es…, por ejemplo. La brisa que juega con tu pelo. También cuando ganamos un partido de Quidditch, cuando el calamar gigante salpica agua a los de primero. O Cuando los martes sirven pudín de tapioca en el gran comedor. Y cuando paso un examen….y...-

Remus le dio un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

-Auch Remus!!...eso dolió. Aun que haya sido amor, duele…ou…, pero esa lección no es tiempo de aprenderla…-

Remus sonrió. -entonces…¿Qué mas es amor?-

Sirius sonrió radiante. Esa sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro. Tan brillante, que por un momento parecía dolorosa. Una sonrisa única. Perfecta.

-Esto...- murmuro con voz juguetona. Sus manos en busca de su objetivo más cercano. Tomándolo entre ellas. Y haciéndolo bailar al compás de sus risas. Risas contagiosas. Y por un momento maniáticas.

La única y real risa. Remus podría jurar que los ojos de Sirius también ríen cuando el lo hace. Tanto como sus manos. Que temblorosas sosteniendo el gran pastel de chocolate.

Deliciosas capas y capas de chocolate negro. Con chocolate blanco adornando. Derretidas bajo ardiente sol veraniego.

-Esto- Alzo la voz de nuevo. Dramático, como siempre. Alzándolo en el aire.-Es amor al arte…-

En un segundo. El pastel de chocolate voló sobre la bardilla de la torre. Ambos corrieron al borde para ver su estrepitosa pero elegante caída. Haciendo casi entero su maravilloso recorrido por el aire.

Tan lento, y tan perfecto. Que fue súbito su encuentro. Encuentro con la cabeza de alguien. Unos cientos de metro más abajo. Sus gritos, sin embargo. Audibles entre el viento.

Ambos se miran cómplices. Una broma más. Un éxito más. Algo que hace que toda la subida, por los cientos de escalones, hacia lo alto de la torre. Valieran su precio.

No hay nada como amar una buena broma.

-Corre Remus!! Corre!! O pronto amaras las palizas!!-

The End.

**Notas de autor:** Para distraernos del arduo trabajo, Escritora-Beta, en el que estamos trabajando como proyecto. Salio este pequeño one shot que nos termino encantando a ambas. En especial por ser tan, espontáneo. Muchas gracias por leer. Y se lo dedico a ella. que me reto

**Notas de Beta: **El amor es... cuando tu casi hermana te escribe esto solo por darte gusto cuando le dices "te reto a...!!"


End file.
